Such a device, based on the so called electrowetting effect, is disclosed in WO, 03/071335, A2. In order to provide a correct autostereoscopic image in such devices, a predetermined position of the users eyes in relation to the display device is assumed. If the user moves his head, and thereby his eyes, out of the predetermined position, the image will be distorted. It would be possible to provide a display where a correct image is displayed at more than one allowed head position, but this requires a more complex imaging layer with higher resolution. Moreover, between the allowed head positions, the image is still not displayed correct to the user.